The love story of James Potter and Hermione Granger
by SydneySickels
Summary: A girl falls out of the sky and in love with a boy. cant give too much away spoilers. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys i'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction writing thing, so any criticism would be appreciated**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

James P.O.V Past 1977 Hogwarts

I wake up the first day of actual classes, it's my job to wake up moony padfoot and wormtail because the lazy sods can't do it themselves

"Oi you lazy sods get your arses out of bed before I hex them 6 ways to sunday." I yell shooting sparks into the air. Moony falls out of his bed into a heap on the floor

"Bloody hell prongs, don't we get a lie in every once in awhile?" Moony complains. His groaning and complaining woke the others even more.

"PRONGS!" My best mate Sirius Black (A.K.A Padfoot) shouts at me. I look over in confusion

"What mate?" He just smirks.

"You get to see your precious Lillykins today." my hand flies to my hair.

"Oh yeah and you sods better get a move on it!" I shout while rushing to get ready for the day and brush my mop of black hair that never seems to want to tame.

Once everyone is ready we head down to the Great Hall messing around and rough housing the way there.

"Prongs you don't have anything to give to your precious Lillykins!" Sirius cries in mock horror.

"Your right padfoot hand me a quill won't ya?" I ask ready to transfigure it into a lily for my perfect Lillykins. The boys roll their eyes at me as I transfigure it and stride into the Great Hall my arrogance and pride displayed proudly in my stance and strut. I search the hall for her, my Lilly Evans.

"Good morning my love I tried to find a flower as beautiful as you but they all pale in comparison." I tell her my face full of adoration. Lilly accepts the flower and before I can say and do anything she sets it on fire right in front of me my confidence shattered and broken.

"Listen here Potter! I am tired of you coming up to me with these stupid declarations of love! Now leave me alone!" She all but screams at me her red hair swaying dangerously and her eyes flashing. I just nod my head promising myself to try again tomorrow. I got to sit with Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony. Right before the bell rings to signal the start of classes for the day a body falls from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys!Thanks for the reviews they made me smile:)! Don't own Harry Potter so thank our lovely J.K Rowling.**

 **~Last time~**

" _Listen here Potter! I am tired of you coming up to me with these stupid declarations of love! Now leave me alone!" She all but screams at me her red hair swaying dangerously and her eyes flashing. I just nod my head promising myself to try again tomorrow. I got to sit with Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony. Right before the bell rings to signal the start of classes for the day a body falls from the ceiling._

Now on with the story!

Screams erupted through the hall, people crowding around the fallen figure. I see Dumbledore and Mcgonagall rush from the head table to the figure lying still on the floor.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Dumbledore shouts, and everyone takes a couple steps back. I see Dumbledore wave his hand at the figure which I soon realise looks like a girl, and she starts to float towards the infirmary.

"Sirius look there's blood." Padfoots flavor of the week points out. I snap my attention there and notice there's a small puddle of blood where she landed.

"Padfoot, you- you don't think he's dead do you?" I ask in a small voice, scared for the girl I don't know.

"I don't know, Prongsie I don't know." Padfoot says in a voice I know means he's worried too. We share a look and head to our first class, Care of magical creatures.

Me and Padfoot where distracted the entire class I almost got my finger bit off by a hippogriff.

"Potter, Black can you stay after." I hear the professor say to me and Padfoot.

"Yes, sir what do you need?" I ask as politely as I can. He gives me a smile meant for bad kids.

"The Headmaster wants you, in the infirmary." He said with a glint in his eye. I see Sirius gulp and we start to head to the infirmary.

When we arrive at the infirmary, Dumbledore is waiting there with the girl that fell into the Great Hall. Now that I take time to look at her I see how beautiful she is. Her honey coloured hair falls in curls over her shoulders. her wide brown eye sparkling with mischief; then she opens her mouth.

"Hi! my name is Hermione!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys!Another chapter aren't you excited?! I think this story is going along smoothly don't you think? Let me know, all reviews welcome! Now on with the story**

 _ **~Last time~**_

 _When we arrive at the infirmary, Dumbledore is waiting there with the girl that fell into the Great Hall. Now that I take time to look at her I see how beautiful she is. Her honey coloured hair falls in curls over her shoulders. her wide brown eye sparkling with mischief; then she opens her mouth._

" _Hi! my name is Hermione!"_

"H-Hi i'm James and this is Sirius." I stutter awkwardly. She just smiles and says

"Well then let's get on with it shall we." and she starts walking away

"Wait where are we going?" Sirius asked, she just smiles and shakes her head

"You'll find out soon enough Sirius just be patient." She says in a voice that drips like melted chocolate off a spoon. We keep walking and we end up at the gryffindor portrait.

"Chocolate dribbles" She tells the fat lady and the portrait swings open. She walks right in and her sights set on Remus and she walks over there and taps him on the shoulder leans down whispers something in his ear and he jumps up and follows her out the portrait.

Sirius Remus and I, follow her up to the 7th floor where she paces by a wall three times and a door appears out of nowhere!

"Welcome boys to the room of requirement." She says.


End file.
